Highway Don't Care
by nacyfan17
Summary: Jenny has always wanted to be a mom, But what does our favorite knight in shining Armani think? Is Nate ready to be a better daddy than his own, or will he not be able to tell Jenny in time and lose her forever, Literally! N/J D/S C/B
1. Chapter 1

Jenny knew it was wrong that this fight was over nothing, Acutally something so huge she shouldn't run from it. But every time she brought it up it felt like a stab in the heart when he would say that work need him or Blair was having some kind of social event. Jenny Humphrey knew she wanted to be a mother so she did what she was good at and got in a car she wasn't supposed to be driving it wasn't easy being the mayor's wife, soon to be Govenor's wife. You couldn't drive yourself nowhere, you couldn't go on a walk without body guards she's just need to drive to let out all her tears before she went home to face the music that Nate will be mad at her saying that she could have gotten hurt she couldn't possibly get hurt more than she already was. All the memory hit her at once.

_ She walked into her and Nate's bedroom. She looked up to see the maid starting to make up the bed and almost before Jenny's brain could fully comprehend what it was doing she was telling her very pregnat maid that went by the name of Oplien_

_ "Oplien you can take the day off, you need to be focusing on that little Parfait belle petite Joie. She needs to be strong."I told Oplien Showing off the little French she taught me years ago she smiled and waddled off as Nate walked in._

_ "hey Jenny I missed you while I was gone."Nate said as he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist._

_ "Nate you were gone two hours that's a lot of time for a girl like me to be without her husband it doesn't leave a lot of time for the making of a baby." Jenny sly spoke, maybe her slyness wasn't so subtle._

_ "Jen I love you! You know that love you, I literally would do anything to make you happy! But this baby bullshit! needs to stop."He said his voice a little agitated._

_ "sorry Nate, But it's not going to stop because if it was up to you would we only ever be is married bunk mates?"Jenny spoke raising her voice. Walking over to make the bed. She started tearing the sheets off knowing that Thursdays were the days dedicated to washing their sheets_

_ "Jen do you think this is what this is about that I Just want a warm body next to me every night. Stop ripping off those sheets that's what we have Oplien For!" Nate stated as Oplien Turned around to walk back through their bedroom doors._

_ "NO Nate I think what this is about his all about the fucking campaign, That's what it's really about. I won't get a baby until the campaign director says it'll look good right. Just like my wedding I Had to wait until it was okay right? Oh and I gave Oplien the rest the day off see, Unlike some of us she actually has a Family to worry about!" she said sliding off the Vanderbilt ring and throwing at his head. As she and Oplien walked out together. Jenny turned around and said:"I hope the campaign manager as a way for this to be magically cleaned up." Nate looked up and closed his eyes like he always did before he was about to cry._

Jenny forced herself to stop remembering as she heard her cellphone vibrate on the seat next to hers she grabbed it and saw Nates name she slid over the lock so she could see what he had to say

**To: Jenny **

**From: Nate**

**Baby please come home so we can talk about this. please I need you here not as the mayor's wife but as my wife Nate Archibalds life.**

_**To: Nate **_

_**from: Jenny**_

_**I Just need space Nate. and As Jenny Archibalds husband not the mayor you need to excpet that.I'll be home later. If i can even look at you**_

Jenny knew texting and driving was worng, But when it came to Nate jenny was a sucker for it would break any rule for him, but that didn't stop the tears from falling everytime the fight entered Jenny's mind. Jenny felt her phone vibrate in her lap so she picked it up to read the New text Nate sent her.

**To: Jenny**

**From:Nate**

**Kay I'll respect it but babe. I need you to know that I love you and that when we get home i'll make it up too you over and over again guranteed. ;)**

Jenny couldn't help, but smile at this cute message. No matter what they fought over they couldn't stay mad for long and would work it out. Jenny quickly typed away at her phone when she accidentally dropped the phone on to the carpet of the floor Jenny leaned over when she heard the semi trucks horn and she jerked the wheel to the side of the road and suddenly she felt the car roll over. In the distance she could vaguely hear sirens approaching and before she knew it she couldn't keep her eyes open. The guy got out of the semi to help he took off his flannel jacket to help stop the bleeding soon Help would be here. He just noticed that her eyes were closed. He quickly checked for a pulse. There was one faint, but one. He knew this woman need to be saved because if not Mayor Archibald would have his head. This was not a normal accident Oh no this was the first lady of the NewYork City.


	2. boys night or Family night?

**Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl**

**A/N: I know it's been a longtime since I updated, I have been Super Busy. Anyway thanks for the Reviews, follows, and favorites. And, to answer your question elizabeth_mary_stark I meant that they would go together to one of Blairs events where they couldn't have the conversation.**

The guy held his flannel jacket to Jenny's head and kept the prayers running inside his head. She had to make it she was the mayors world anyone with eyes or ears would know how much the mayor loved his wife. It's feeling the semi-truck driver knew all to well he had three amazing girls at home so he understood the mayors love for this one women. He also knew that the feeling would expand after he had his first child much like his own had when his wife gave birth the oldest of his two children. He was pulled way from his thoughts as bright lights and sirens sounded closer. He was soon being pulled away to be checked out be an E.M.T.

"she's in need severe medical attention that we can't offer her we need to get her to the nearest hospital." The first E.M.T. declared as they ran with stretcher and closed the door and speed off to the nearest Hospital. Soon he was in the next ambulance following the first ones when he realised that he could have seen a girl die. the tears were coming down as he realised that was someone's little girl, someones sister and someones wife. If she didn't make it, multiple worlds would come tumbling down, not to mention New York; Afterall the Mayor was Nathaniel Archibald, and that women was his wife.. he heard the E.M.T. yell clear as another thrust the defibrillator on to her chest.

Nate's P.O.V

I looked down at the Archibald ring that was passed down from generations before, but never looked better on anyone's left ring finger like it had on Jenny's. I need to stop thinking like that everything is going to be fine. I know it will Dan and chuck will show up have drink help me over my insecurities about being a father, then I can make it up to Jen, The right way! He heard a knock as he saw Dan with a blonde, Just not the blonde he had hoped to see.

"not that I am not happy to see you Serena, I just thought it would be the guys." I admitted looking at Serena. Dan just shrugged

"well if it's about little J; you are going to need our help." Blair interjected as she watched Henry run up and hug his uncle Nate.

"sorry, Nathhaniel I tried talking them out of it. But neither of them would have it." Chuck explained with that unmistakable deep voice that just made you listen.

"Nate, if it's about what I think it's about you're going to need us. Besides we are the non judgemental breakfast club." Serena tried to lighten the mood as she bounced her now one year old son on her lap. Me and Jenny got married just before their Thrid anniversary. On mine and Jenny's second anniversary they announced they were finally pregnant. They waited five years before they had their first child.

"yeah and we already decided to include Dan in our club. He has done something we would judge if he wasn't in our club."Blair explained as she gave me a weary look.

"Seriously though you need to tell me what happened between you and my sister." Dan asked his brotherly instincts took over. He must have gained from His Father Rufus. A father I could only hope to be. I shut my eyes and tried to blink back the tears.

"we fought over our future kids. Jenny thinks that she needs to be a mother now out of nowhere." I spoke slowly, carefully nobody, but my wife had seen me cry. The word wife means so much more when I am worried.

"maybe not out of nowhere."Blair volunteered quietly

"Blair what did you do?"I accused angrily knowing that if anyone had anything to do with Jenny's Baby craze it would have been Blair.

"I asked her to come with me to doctors appointment she was one of the first to know about little bundle I have been carrying for 22 weeks. While we were their a nurse gave some advise to me about getting checked to see if I could mentally hold up during a pregnancy I already knew I could, but I wanted to see what the test were like so told her that jenny was trying for her first. Jenny being a really good friend did it for me." Blair spoke, but stopped to look at chuck for an encouraging nod."It was like an all-day thing put her in what a pregnant belly would look like and she would go through all nine months throughout the day without swollen feet and they made her eat things she wouldn't normally eat I was to watch her emotions for the day in the middle of the day they gave her a call telling her she was having a 'Boy' "Blair recalled telling me all the things about my wives 'pregnancy'. I signaled for her to keep going "at the end of the day we went back to the hospital where the dressed her in a god awful gowns they make you wear, and Dr. Hunter came in and handed her a baby to hold. Jenny's eyes looked over the baby like suddenly she was ready for motherhood. It's the same look I Had and the same look Serena had before her and Dan started trying." Blair spoke without regret.

"that's great Blair, Jenny's ready to be a mommy. Who said I was ready to be a father." I yelled the resentfulness apparent.

"nobody's ever ready to be a father son." I turned to look at my father holding my mother's hand he had that look in his eyes that told people he was greatly disappointed and, they were usually reserved for me. I looked to see both Dan and Chuck nod in agreement" You think I was ready to be a father when your mother wanted to have, Cause I'll give you the answer I didn't know if I was ever going to be ready, but I dId it anyway. I gave your mother you. I didn't know if I was ready when I first felt you kick maybe more at ease, but not ready, no man is ever ready nope not tell they hold their child." My father proclaimed as my doorbell rang, Dan and chuck again nodding in agreement.

"If you will excuse me someone respects my privacy-"I was cut off as my father-in-Law Rufus walked in holding his wife's hand

"where's jenny I Found her first Pair of Baby shoes today cleaning out the attic where all are old moving boxes. I thought she might want to see these shoes the ones that sparked life long love of shoes." Rufus said holding up small pair of pink flats with a rose at the toes. I smiled even as a baby she was wearing pink, not that she wore much of it any more, but when she did it was usually in bed, she knew that color drove me crazy on her, and it was used as reward.

"those are so my best friend's style."Eric Laughed setting down a box. I gave Eric a mysterious look as he set it down.

"Don't look at me. Look at him" Eric commanded. I looked at Rufus.

"What's in the box?" I asked the question though I already knew it was Jenny's stuff that Rufus and his Ex-wife thought Jenny and I might want to give to their child. Rufus then explained what he had expected.

"I saw some of these things that Rufus and Alison Kept and I wish I had done the same for my kids. Even tough Jenny's not my daughter I liked to think of her as one so full expect your children call me gram, or grandma, but not that god awful Granny. understand." Lilly said to me.

"yes, if Nathaniel can get Jenny to come home."Chuck thrust that back into the conversation.

"Dan, Can't you just picture a Jenny Nate child."Serena threw out looking at her husband. Dan looked at her like she was talking crazy. Dan even for a writer lacked imagination.

"I can Serena my god it would be beautiful." my mother Pointed out with that look that said she wanted something like a grand child.

"wait hold on my daughters not here, If you broke her heart I swear..." Rufus my father-in-law directing the conversation back to where it was before. My argument with Jenny; what should I tell him it was nothing because that was a lie. I debated with myself when my phone rang I Answerd

"Hello." I spoke through the phone.

"Hello, is this mayor Archibald?" The person on the other end asked. I looked around thinking it might just be someone wanting an interview

"Yes it is. But if you could call back at a different time, there's kind of an emergency here at home, call back tomorrow and all give all the interviews you want." I spoke into the speaker of my phone.

"I am sorry did someone else from General Hospital contact you about your wife?" the women on the phone pressed. I turned to look at my father-in-law and the worried stretched over my face. How could my wife be hurt, she couldn't be no everything was going to be okay.

"what, no one. how did you find out before me! Is she ok?" all my words come out jumbled .

"listen I work for General Hospital, I was asked to contact you about her, and right now she in critical condition, and is under going a procedure that may or may not change her state." The woman on the phone spoke and I could hear all the sympathy.

"I am on my way." spoke into the speaker it sounded rushed, but right now I can't give a danm I Need to get to my wife.

"Nate, who was that, wa-was it Jenny?"Dan asked me and I blinked back the tears.

"No, I wish it was jenny, it was someone from general Hospital Jenny's been in some kind of accident they only told me she was in critical Condition and in some kind of surgery." I said as the tears started to slip out of my eyes.

"we'll all go, you all can leave now and Dan, Ben and I will back a bag for you and Jenny, then meet you there." Serena spoke in a barley a whisper. Blair nodded her big brown doe eyes were hard to look into as she rubbed her pregnant belly. Those doe eyes should have been my wife's, she should have the 'pregnant glow' and be the one rubbing her tummy. I thought as Blair, Henry Chuck and of course Eric got into my limo. Our parents where taking my father's. the ride was silent expect for Henry's occasional snore.

I walked in and went straight to the fornt desk. I could feel this on paticular mans stare it felt like he knew something that I didn't.

" I am looking for my wife Jenny Archibald ." I spoke quietly, It almost felt slient.

"OK she's in surgery you will have to have a seat."She spoke patiently, she didn't understand that I could be losing one of the only things that mattered to me. I wasn't in the mood to argue with her I went sat by Blair when I saw Rufus he ran to me waiting to hear, I looked Blair, Blair looked down.

"she's In emergancy Surgery Rufus." Eric quietly offerd as Rufus and the rest of the group that didn't hear looked at me waiting for reassurance that what Eric said was right. I got up from where I was sitting.

" I am sorry." I said looking at all of them as I walked off hoping to find the caffiteria.

"Nate, please. " I heard my mother try to help. I just kept walking I needed to think quitelly I kept walking tell I found the chapel.

**A/N: I know it's long overdue I tried making it long, sorry it took so long. I don't know if what I wrote about the 'mental preparedness ' thing is something they do because surprise I have never had a baby. When I am writing crazy things just come to me. Anyway I hoped you liked it! Read and review. It won't take as long for the next chapter. Cross my heart. Review please!**


End file.
